Vendida por la paz
by FicAnimepe
Summary: Nike es secuestrada por un misterioso conde que odia a Livius. Él, tras mandar a rescatarla quiere matar al culpable, pero el ímpetu de NIke hace que intervenga fuera del protocolo, por lo que Livius se mostrará grandemente enojado.


**FANFIC DE SOREDEMO SEKAI WA UTSUKUSHI**

Bien, este es un juego basado en la pareja de Livius I y Nike. Es una historia desarrollada en un mundo paralelo en el que Livi es mayor que Nike.

 **INTRODUCCIÓN:**

La lluvia caía de una forma poco habitual, era como si cada gota fuera un lamento. Nike, con el alma partida en la mitad sufría al ver que cada vez más se alejaba de su familia. Pero, lo que le dolía más era su propio padre era el que había vendido, sí, vendido. Claro que la venta estaba disfrazada bajo el título de "acuerdo nupcial" por la paz entre dos naciones. Bien sabían todos que el pequeño Agua de lluvia no era competencia para el Reino del Sol. El imperio que había subyugado a casi todo el mundo.

Antes de que se haya despedido de sus hermanas, no había podido despedirse de su propia madre, quien yacía en cama enferma. Ella tenía una salud débil debido a que el nacimiento de su hija menor, Nike, se había dado en el medio de un contexto de guerra, por lo que la agitación del momento y la muerte de la Duquesa de la lluvia había sido anunciada, lo que causó que casi perdiera a su bebé. Desde aquel día en que su salud se resquebrajaba ... Pero, en realidad había algo más ... En fin, Nike había sido educada por la Duquesa Madre, su abuela. La abuela de Nike quiso mucho, y definitivamente estaría en contra de que se lleve a la menor de sus nietas lejos, pero, ella no lo sabía. La Gran Duquesa estaba en las fronteras realizando inspecciones rutinarias que llevanban algunas semanas, y durante ese tiempo el padre de Nike había recibido una carta del Reino del Sol con la propuesta de un matrimonio a cambio de la paz. El Duque no vaciló y accedió a pedido.

El corazón de Nike se estrujó y sintió un dolor indescriptible que ni siquiera la dejaba llorar. Veía a sus hermanas llorar y solo quería bajar del barco y decirles que ella estaba bien, que ella cumplía con una misión con un nombre de su país ... pero el barco ya estaba muy lejos. Nike entró en su recámara y solo atinó a echarse.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: CONOCIENDO SU DESTINO**

 **-EN EL BARCO -**

\- (Toc, toc) ¡Princesa Nike, su cena está servida!

...

\- (Toc, toc) ¿Princesa, está usted bien?

\- ¿Eh? ... oh sí, estoy bien, por favor espere, ahora abro la puerta ...

Nike se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta frotándose los ojos, se había quedado dormida después de llorar un buen rato.

\- Gracias Sebastián, disculpa la demora, me había quedado dormida

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh no! Descuide ... etto ... Princesa, me permite decir algo, claro si no es muy atrevido de mi parte ...

\- Claro que no, dime ... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

\- Al contrario princesa ... la tripulación desea hacer algo por usted, nos sentimos muy mal ... ¡Somos tan incompetentes que no podemos luchar contra el Reino del Sol para que no se llene! - aprieta los puños - Pero puede hacer que el barco naufrague y usted muera, de forma que quede libre de ese matrimonio ... usted es solo una niña, la hemos visto crecer, no se puede perder la vida y mucho menos un rey tan malvado como Livius I!

\- En verdad me halagan tus palabras, estoy tan conmovida, pero incluso si me salvaran, el Rey del Sol querría una boda con las hermanas de mi hermana y solo empeoraría las cosas, pues Mira y Nía tienen novios, aunque formalmente no esté comprometido, ellas se verían obligadas a sacrificar su amor por su nación. Y Kara, pues, ella quiere encontrar alguien a su altura. Yo, podré acostumbrarme (aunque, en realidad no creo poder hacerlo)

Mientras Nike le da las palmaditas en la espalda a su fiel mayordomo, se escucha una voz a lo lejos que anuncia que el Reino del Sol es visible. Nike siente que todo está paralizado pero la voz de su mayordomo la saca del trance.

\- Su majestad - dice Sebastián - yo, desearía hacer algo por usted.

\- Sí quiero algo que puedes hacer por mí ... cuando mi abuela se entere de todo, por favor. Dale esta carta. Y Asegúrese de que no discuta con mi padre

\- Lo haré princesa ... (aunque eso es un poco difícil, pensó) Bien, prepárese y coma algo ... la etiqueta con su favorito favorito y si alguna vez se antoja de algún platillo del aguacate, solo dígamelo y le prepararé lo más exquisito.

\- Gracias. (Bien ¡Ánimo Nike!)

Una vez sola en su habitación, Nike se pone el mejor vestido que tiene. Es un bello vestido, de un azul profundo y unos brillos de plata que hacen parecer que el mismo cielo nocturno por vestido. Será la segunda vez que use esa prenda, la primera vez que lo usamos fue la última vez de cumplir los 16 años. Hacía tan solo un mes atrás. Su abuela se lo había regalado y ella se sentía muy bien en ese vestido ... pero, ahora sí que se sentía simplemente miserable.

 **-EN EL PALACIO DEL REINO DEL SOL -**

\- Su majestad, el vigía ha dicho que el barco del aguacate está cerca de nuestras costas ... en cuestión de una hora su prometida estará en el palacio. ¿Desea algo más córdo? - Señala el mayordomo.

\- ¿Eh? - dice sin despegar los ojos de unos documentos - Sí, tengo que tener lista la habitación de la princesa Nike ... ¡ah! Neil, ordena que tengas listo mi traje blanco.

\- ¿Alguna cosa más, majestad?

\- No, ninguna. Puedes retirarrte

LIVIUS: ¿Así que mi prometida está por llegar? ... He esperado este momento desde hace mucho.

 **-EN EL BARCO -**

\- (Toc, toc) Princesa, en cubierta está todo listo. Anclaremos en el puerto en unos minutos.

\- (abre la puerta) Está bien

\- (estupefacto) Su alteza, está usted muy hermosa, disculpe mi atrevimiento (se inclina)

\- Jaja, no es ningún atrevimiento, pero sí creo que exageras. Bien, reunir a todos antes de desembarcar. Quiero deciros algo.

\- Considérelo hecho princesa.

Toda la tripulación se ha encontrado en su princesa, tal vez por última vez. La tristeza es palpable en el aire. Pero todos callan cuando Nike comienza a hablar ...

\- "Queridos amigos, preguntas y protocolos para hablar. Rey del Sol porque mi matrimonio traería paz a nuestro pueblo. Lo hago gustosa, por que sé que de esta forma ninguno de ustedes pelearé ni se enfrentará a la muerte. Quiero que vivan tranquilamente, y, que yo pueda hacer algo para que mi pueblo mar feliz, créanme que daría todo. Soy su princesa, y este es mi deber. No me preocupo por mí. Yo, estaré bien. Así que la forma en la que me gustaría despedirme, con una sonrisa. podré irme en paz "(en realidad tengo miedo, pero no puedo decirles, porque es mi deber hacer esto. Amo a mi pueblo, no quiero que perezcan por mi causa)

Al decir esas palabras, todos los súbditos, a veces, sonreír, lo hacen para que su querida princesa deje el barco con tranquilidad. Mientras ella comienza a descender del barco todos aplauden y se despiden con una sonrisa. Mientras que un caballero con una capa negra se aleja de la escena. Mientras se inicia el protocolo de recepción de la princesa Nike. A estas palabras Nike no les presta la atención principal, solo escucha lo siguiente:

\- Su majestad, somos parte del comisionado del Rey para su recepción, por favor síganos.

\- Muchas gracias - dice Nike mientras sigue al comité de bienvenida. Mientras lo hace, Nike empieza a sentir una sensación extraña. (ya me pasará, debe ser el cambio de clima)

\- Su majestad, este es su carruaje, por favor, subid en él.

\- (Wau, es un carruaje muy hermoso, debe ser muy caro ... no me esperaba menos del reino que conquistó la tierra)

Mientras Nike da unos pasos hacia el carruaje, vuelve a sentir el mismo dolor asfixiante, y tambalea

\- ¡Su majestad! (corre para sujetarla)

\- Estoy bien, es solo que el viaje ha sido agotador. (eso me gusta, casi caigo, debo tener más cuidado)

\- Por favor, no dude en si se siente mal, nuestro deber es garantizar que llegue con bien hasta el palacio principal.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, pero descuide.

El carruaje avanza y Nike siente palpitar su corazón cada vez más rápido. Sin embargo, sus latidos se detendrían por unos instantes.

\- Princesa Nike - dijo el caballero sentado frente a ella (debía estar con Conde o príncipe, pensaba Nike) Princesa, las facciones de heno que estaban en el futuro, en especial de parte de las familias reales que no están de acuerdo con el reinado de su majestad Livio I.

A Nike le hizo temblar, dado que la voz, los gestos y la mirada de ese hombre eran intimidantes en un grado indescriptible. Nike decidido guardar la calma ...

\- Todo rey tiene enemigos, no es de extrañar que un reino tan fuerte tenga grupos subversivos aún dentro de la misma familia real. Sin embargo, el rey del Sol es Livio I y él es la máxima autoridad en el mundo. Pero, agradezco su preocupación e interés por mí.

\- ¡Tsk! - dijo susurrando - ¡Maldita mocosa! - recuperando el tono añadido - Desde luego que me preocupo por su majestad, después de todo podría convertirse en reina de mi nación.

\- A estas alturas, es definitivo - dijo con firmeza - A mí me mandaron a llamar para contraer nupcias con el Rey del Sol.

\- No está tan bronceado, su matrimonio debe estar aprobado por los sacerdotes del Sol. Y, difícilmente le darán la venia a una princesa traída de la montaña - dijo con desprecio.

\- Sin duda alguna usted se ha quitado la máscara.

\- Créame princesa, no has visto ni unápice de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

¿Por qué? sería la reina. Muchos interés estaban de por medio. Nike corría peligro.

\- ¿Es acaso una amenaza? ¿Es así como debo interpretar al comité de bienvenida del Reino del Sol?

\- Jajajaja - río maléficamente [tipo Kira: v] ¡este no es un comité de bienvenida princescha ignorante! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, mocosa, que el protocolo estaba completamente errado ?, un error de cálculos sin duda, pero tú y tu burda, una trampa de un instante, un pañuelo negro por la ventana y la caravana se detuvo.

 **-EN EL PALACIO -**

\- ¡Majestad! ¡La facción del conde Willfred Valmont se nos ha adelantado!

\- ¡De qué rayos hablas Neil! - dijo dando un golpe en la mesa.

\- Alteza, el comité del protocolo de bienvenida llegó al puerto y ...

\- ¡Habla de una vez, maldición!

\- Solo había huellas de caballos y carros, ningún rastro de la princesa.

\- ¡¿Hubo algún testigo ?! - dijo impaciente.

\- Sí, alteza, los lugareños que se dirigieron al comité de bienvenida por el conde Valmot se llevó a la princesa, pero tomó el camino del este.

\- ¡Maldito Willfred! - Gritó Livius I

\- Majestad, ha enviado a los soldados a rescatar a su alteza Nike.

En ese instante, Livius se sentó, pero sus movimientos fueron tan lentos, que tan afectuosamente a Neil, de pronto, a la cabeza y mirando a su consejero con una mirada fría, sus ojos parecieron rasgados más azules de lo que eran ...

\- Neil, trae un Valmont en una hora ... Sabes perfectamente qué pasará si no está ante mí a las 5 de la tarde.

\- S-sí, su alteza - Neil siente que su espina dorsal se salía de su cuerpo, conocía a la perfección esa mirada, y, definitivamente, nada bueno pasaría.

\- Neil ... una cosa más - dijo con una voz más oscura - Asegúrate de que la princesa no sufra ningún algo.

\- E-En efecto, su majestad.

\- Retírate - pronunció finalmente.

Neil Salió y dio las órdenes que corresponden. El palacio estaba en vilo. Todos sabían que una provocación de ese tipo solo terminaría en una matanza.

 **\- EN EL BOSQUE -**

\- ¡¿Por qué ha parado el carruaje ?! - gritó Nike.

\- ¡Baja ahora! - ordeno señalándola con una daga.

\- De-De acuerdo.

\- Bien, ahora caminaremos desde aquí. Seguramente tu prometido ya ha mandado a buscarnos. Los caballos son muy evidentes, un pie Princesa, ahora camine - dijo levantando la voz.

Caminaron por unos minutos cuando llegaron a un acantilado.

\- Casi nadie conoce este lugar, es muy difícil llegar hasta aquí. Ahora su alteza - dijo con sorna - diríjase hacia allá.

Nike se dio cuenta que el plan que tenía era lanzarla por el acantilado. Pensó que si usaba sus poderes, sí, que su familia poseía y que ocultaba con celo, podría salvarse. Pero no puede hacerlo, porque quedaría descubierta. Caminó deseando que alguien llegara a rescatarla. pero, en vano se hizo ilusiones, sabía a la perfección que eso no sucedería.

Mientras Nike se encuentra cavilando, los hombres del conde ...

\- ¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto? Esa princesa no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Ella es víctima del Rey y sus caprichos.

\- Shh, calla, el conde tiene algo en mente y aunque su plan parezca desesperado lo ha pensado mucho tiempo. Simplemente hagamos lo que nos toca

\- ¡Cállense ustedes dos! - quiero disfrutar la caída de la princesa, a penas escuchemos a los caballos del rey, y cuando estés a una distancia corta, la empujan. - dijo firmemente - ¿Han entendido?

\- S-si señor - asintieron los dos hombres, mientras que el resto de las secuaces aguardan a la entrada del bosque

Uno de los hombres estaba en duda. No sé si era correcto matar a alguien que no tiene la culpa solo para conseguir una venganza.

Por la mente del conde pasaban escenas del pasado que lo incitaban a querer matar a Nike y ese rencor hacia Livius se remontaba al pasado, un pasado en el cual su prometida se suicidó lanzándose desde un acantilado, el estaba tan bronceado solo dos metros de distancia y no pudo evitar la muerte de su amada. Él atribuía la muerte de su prometida a Livio, porque ella lo había ido a ese día. En su mente solo existía una posibilidad: Livio era el responsable. Ahora el Rey del Sol. Paga por lo que hizo. Valmont, sabía que Livius se sentía algo especial por la princesa del aguacate, por lo que podría haber destruido el aguacate y la necesidad de ejecutar una gran campaña. Algo había en Rain que frenaba a Livius,

 **\- EN EL PALACIO -**

Livius, el orgulloso Rey del Sol, el gran estratega que dominó al mundo en solo dos años. Históricamente, el rey más joven está sentado en el trono, está caminando de un lugar a otro en su despacho. Llevaba puesto un traje en blanco y negro. Traía un saco negro y nos pantalones de montar blancos. Sus botas negras relucían con el brillo del sol Su gran estatura le permitía lucir como nadie ese traje. En medio de sus pensamientos, atinó con el lugar en el que estaba esperando el conde Valmot y sus secuaces. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió a toda prisa, en medio de los pasillos encontró a Neil.

\- ¡Neil! - Gritó - ya sé donde la tienen. Están en el acantilado a las afueras del bosque - aseguró sin dejar de caminar mientras Neil trataba de seguir el ritmo.

\- Su majestad, ¿Qué piensa hacer? - Preguntó Neil

\- No es obvio, idiota, voy a ir hacia allá, diles que ensillen mi caballo.

\- Cla- claro, alteza (cuando se pone así, no hay quien lo pare)

De pronto, Livius paró en seco ...

\- Espera un momento, eso es lo que quiere Valmont - dijo mientras daba la vuelta y el hombre del baño blanco, sin previo aviso, pronto llegó nuevamente al despacho, Livio cerró la puerta y sacó un mapa - ¡Acá, están aquí! Neil, ve y ejecuta la maniobra Blues.

\- Entiendo, haré lo que diga.

\- No olvides que tienes media hora para traer un Valmont ya Nike- dijo sin inmutarse.

 **-EN EL ACANTILADO -**

Los hombres estaban impacientes, Nike no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, algunos de ellos hablaban en otra lengua y ella no entendía nada. Pero de momento, alguien más que la jalaba de la rama y ella solo cerró los ojos ...

\- (no sé que me pasará ahora, pero si muero, al menos quiero tener la seguridad de que ninguna de las hermanas esté en una situación parecida, y más importante aún, quiero que mi país tenga paz)

Nike abrió los ojos y se vio en un caballo, un hombre de unos 30 años sin llevar las palabras, así que esperó que el hombre dijera algo.

\- Su majestad Nike, no se preocupe, soy el consejero personal del Rey Livio Primero, ha venido a rescatarla - dijo en un tono fuerte como para que la escuchara.

\- Pero, cómo ha podido, tú tienes todos los puntos cubiertos - interrogó Nike con gran curiosidad.

\- Efectuamos una maniobra creada por su alteza, por lo que no puedo más detalles - dijo cortante.

\- Lo siento, es solo que todo fue tan rápido ...

\- Discúlpeme a mí por no poder darle detalle alguno ... Bien, llegamos al palacio

 **-EN EL PALACIO -**

La sala principal del palacio estaba llena de nobles y algunos representantes del pueblo. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era el joven sentado en el trono. Apuesto, de ojos profundos y cabellera azabache. Con un imponente traje blanco y una capa roja con decoraciones en oro, su regia corona era un trabajo admirable y poco visto. Era, sin duda alguna una joya hermosísima. Su cetro tenía una cabeza de león tallada en oro puro y los ojos de este león eran de piedras azules, semejantes a los ojos del rey que lo levaba. El rostro de Livio, era serio, pero se veía que provocaba su ira.

\- Su Alteza Nike Lemencier, cuarta princesa del aguacate - anunciaron al sonido de las trompetas.

De inmediato, Nike hizo su entrada al palacio, su vestido azul con detalles de plata no se había arruinado, el material del vestido fue muy resistente, pues Tohara, abuela de Nike, lo mandó a hacer con esas características, ya que conocía a su nieta y su gran ímpetu. Su cabello, antes atado con una peineta plateada, estaba suelto ...

Nike llegó cerca del trono de Livius y se inclinó, estaba sorprendida ...

¿Él es el rey del sol? Físicamente no es tan malo como Kara, yo lo había dicho ... Pero hay algo en su mirar que no me hace sentir tranquilo del todo.

\- Bienvenida, Princesa Nike - dijo levantándose de su trono y extendiéndole la mano - siéntese aquí.

Nike lo hizo instintivamente.

\- ¡Miembros de la realeza, Representantes de la nobleza, Familias del Reino del Sol - Dijo Livio con tono serio y algo amenazador - Este día debia SER de júbilo para Nuestro País, dado Que hoy se consolidaría la paz con el Ducado de lluvia; sin embargo, un ciudadano de nuestro país decidió atacar la paz secuestrando a la princesa Nike!

El auditorio comenzó a mostrar su sorpresa y el temor en la sala, sabían que aunque su rey se mostraba calmo, las consecuencias terribles.

Nike, por su parte, se limitó a estar callada, desconocía todo el protocolo del Reino del Sol.

\- Como oscurecer las naciones, no puedo dejar pasar algo así como - Expresarme con una mirada abierta y con un tono tan frío que su voz a favor de la temperatura, todos estarían congelados - Convocaré a una corte marcial, yo, Livius Yo, no permitiré un desacato como este!

\- Su majestad - dijo un anciano que se encontraba en un lado oscuro del salón, junto a otros dos ancianos que estaban sentados en los muebles de oro - es una situación imperdonable, debo decir; sin embargo, desconoce la identidad de la mente detrás de tamaño atrevimiento.

\- Sobre eso - dijo Livius - estimado pueblo, tiene la certeza de saberlo en el momento indicado, el ejército está interrogando a los culpables. Lo que toca hacer es nombrar a un jurado que represente a la nobleza y al pueblo. Yo mismo he querido la sentencia después de escuchar la opinión del jurado. Los cuatro dioses también decidirán sobre esto.

Mientras el pueblo decidía representar en este juicio, se preguntaba por el culpable o los culpables. Pero de lo que sí estaban realmente intrigados era sobre el método que estaba empleando el rey para decidir, dado que en otras ocasiones, el rey mismo daba la sentencia directamente.

Nike estaba confundida, lo único que quería era dormir, pero sabía que no podía pasar la menor intención de matar, y en especial de la esposa del rey.

\- Princesa Nike - dijo Livius en voz baja y con los ojos más relajados - Es una vergüenza para mi reino recibirla en estas condiciones, el expreso mis sinceras disculpas - añadió inclinándose.

\- ¡Oh! Su majestad, no tiene de qué disculparse, entiendo que hay situaciones que no pueden preverse.

\- Majestad - dijo uno de los representantes de la corte - hemos designado ya todos los miembros.

\- Bien - dijo Livius, volviendo a su rostro serio y feroz - Neil, tráelo aquí.

\- Enseguida, su alteza - dijo Neil y luego salió de la sala.

Al tiempo, llegó Neil con el conde y el auditorio lanzó un sonoro ¡oh! Y a la vez sus piernas temblaron. Si un noble se convirtió en una persona contra alguien de un rango mayor como un príncipe, debía pagar con su vida, eran las tierras del reino.

\- Conde Willfred Valmot, se le acusa de atentar contra la vida de Princesa del Dicado de Rain, de haberla secuestrado y de atentar contra la paz entre dos países. ¿Cómo se declara? - dijo un representante de la corte.

\- Ja, qué rayos crees que vas a decir Livius - dijo mirándolo desafiante - crees que voy a implorar que me dejes ir - añadió con ironía. (Livius solo lo miró, sus miradas se cruzaron y parecían despedir chispas)

\- ¡Conde, la señal que no está en la posición de dirigirse ni mirar a los ojos a su majestad, el Rey Livius I! - dijo otro miembro de la corte.

\- Oh, ya veo, ya veo, respondé. Soy culpable y si podría hacerlo lo haría y los sacerdotes seguramente harían lo mismo - dijo mascando cada palabra.

El jurado debatió por largo y finalmente pasaron sus propuestas al trono de los cuatro dioses. Después de ello Livius dijo:

\- Willfred Valmont. Por tu declarada culpabilidad serás sentenciado a muerte, tu familia fue degradada y puesta en ventas todas sus pertenencias. Tu familia es vendida como esclava. No hay derecho alguno para tener una lápida ni sepulcro. Tu cuerpo es quemado arrojado al cementerio de los enemigos de la corona - pronunció Livio con elocuencia y mirada fría.

El auditorio se recuerda al escuchar lo de la venta de una familia de la nobleza.

\- Espera, puedo negociar algunos de los términos - dijo Valmont con un tono menos agresivo.

\- No tienes con qué negociar Willfred. No tienes nada.

En ese momento Nike asustada agarró el brazo del rey que estaba parado a su lado, este volteó y ella pudo observar la frialdad en sus ojos y una dureza tan vil que ella palideció.

\- Desea agregar un término a su sentencia - pregunto Livius enfadado.

\- Solo que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir - dijo Nike con la cabeza gacha.

\- Retírense todos. Solamente se quedarán en esta sala los miembros de la casa Valmont, el trono de los dioses y la princesa. Todo el resto retiró - ordenó con tono sombrío que hizo que el auditorio desapareciera de forma casi inmediata.

\- Y-yo también debo salir, su majestad - preguntó Neil.

\- Tú no, idiota- dijo el rey.

Livius se paró y se acercó a Valmont que estaba arrodillado a los pies de las escalerillas del trono.

\- Qué rayos quieres negociar, habla - dijo Livio desenvainando su espada y apuntando al aludido.

\- No metas a mi familia en esto. Yo actué por mi cuenta, por que tú mataste una Marta, quería que sintieras lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

\- Tú no entiendes nada, verdad - dijo Livius, tu prometida vino a buscarme y cuando la rechazó se aventó porque prefería morir a casarte contigo - dijo mostrando una maléfica sonrisa a medias.

\- ¡Mentira! - grito el conde.

\- S-su majestad - dijo Nike con duda - ¿puedo pronunciar algunas palabras con usted?

Livius se acercó a ella con su mirada fría, no tenía rastros del rey que le había invitado a sentarse a su lado.

\- Habla - ordeno Livius.

\- Por favor, no hay castigo a la familia de este hombre, creo que basta con su encierro, pero no estoy a favor de la muerte o de la venta de personas.

\- No meteré a la familia de Valmont, pero sobre su destino, es algo que yo debo decidir - expreso Livio con el mismo tono frío - llévenlo al calabozo y dejen a la casa de Valmont como hasta ahora; sin embargo, sus privilegios serán reducidos, dijo mirando a la casa de Valmont, quienes lloraban agradecidos, era sorprendente que los dejara así, sabiendo que no podían tolerar más las torturas más inimaginables con ellos, por su lado, Willfred solo inclinó la cabeza - ahora retírense todos, tú también Neil.

En el acto, todos se fueron, al ver todo irse, Nike creyó que debo seguir a Neil, pero Livius la tomó del brazo con una fuerza descomunal y la empujó contra la pared, al costado de la puerta, mientras cerraba esta. Nike quedó sorprendida, pero sí resistió con una voluntad de hierro al recibir un trato así, por lo que decidió salirse del agarre. Livius, se pegó contra ella y tomo su rostro y lo hizo lo que la vio a los ojos ...

\- ¡No vuelvas a desafiarme en un juicio! ¿Entendiste? - amenazó el rey - si vuelves a hacerlo, no habrá una tercera vez.

\- ¿Este es el recibimiento que me dan? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste un arreglo nupcial?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - explicó

\- ¡¿Cómo que no, es mi vida la que estás sujetando ?! NO voy a permitir que me trates así. NO soy nada débil.

\- Jajajajaja - río Livius - entiende, tú estás aquí solo porque tu padre tenía miedo a mis tropas. NO tengo ningún interés en una mujer tan poco agraciada como tú Pero ahora mismo quiero un heredero, para asegurar la línea de sucesión. Solo en eso consisteirá tu trabajo.

Inmediatamente Livio la jaló y se la llevó por los pasillos. Nike solo se pregunta por si ese sería su destino.


End file.
